body and Soul
by I'mInYourCarEdward
Summary: The souls come to earth but the demigods don't know. Nico must warn his friends of the invasion. But when a Soul named Eclipse is entered in to his body will his friends be safe… or is it game over? Rated T because I'm paranoid. Now with real chapter 8! I deleted the poll chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Woot first PJtO and Host crossover

It will be great ( I hope)read on!

First fic ever

Sorry if Nico is OOC

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson And the Host are not mine

_Black. _

_Blackness and darkness._

_It was familiar but all too different._

_This was void_.

Healer Meadow Flower or Dr. Joesef Dean, as the Host was called, was preparing to deliver a Soul to its new Host.

The Host was young and strong. The Soul should take hold just fine. The veteran Healer began to examine the Wild Human child in front of him.

The To-be Host was male with an olive complexion, but was extremely pale, as if he enjoyed spending time in caves. The male was young, an adolescent. He had greasy jet black hair and onyx eyes that even in REM had the looks of a genius or a madman.

The Wild Human had come in wearing a graphic black shirt that had said "Pierce the Veil" a pair of tight black jeans and an old brown jacket of some sort. And a back pack with a change of clothes, an empty water canteen, poisoned brownies of some sort, a black statuette of a man on a throne and an old picture of the Human and a girl with black hair and a green hat.

The Healer had the boy face down on the operating table for the surgical insertion. The Healer carefully but quickly went about this purpose. The Soul had been known as "Black Ice" in a previous world, but the Healer believed this new Host and Soul should be called Eclipse

_Darkness. _

_Unfamiliar darkness. _

_Something is coming. It wants me gone. I will not leave. I will not forget. _

_I am Nico_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

I no own Percy Jackson or Host

On with the story!

* * *

I felt myself connect to my new Host and tried to prepare my self for the powerful memories that humans have.

Every thing went black for a moment before it hit.

* * *

_Running._

_I had to keep running. I needed to escape the Seeker. I had to warn-_

_every thing became fuzzy for a second. It came back quickly._

_The adrenaline in my veins were the only thing keeping going and I knew it. I couldn't keep running like this. I had to slow down, but that would end with my getting caught. And that would be bad. Very bad. _

_There was a cliff up ahead. I was close to- _

It got fuzzy again.

_I had to get there. To warn them. If I got caught my Father would have a bull-serpent, like Bessie. And as interesting as that would be to watch, I had other things to do, like warn my friends of the ongoing alien invasion._

_Reach destination first, day dream later._

_Ouch! What was that?_

_I pulled my arm up to get a better look at the damage. _

_There was a dart there. It was so colorful And. Pretty. I'm so _

_tired..._

_I mentally slapped my self. I yanked the dart out and continued running. _

_Sleep: BAD. Running:GOOD._

_I eyelids were so heavy I almost passed out right there on the spot._

_Must keep going._

_Must reach..._

_Another stab of pain this time in the back of my neck._

_The darkness enclosed around me. And the memory ended._

* * *

I woke in well... A hospital.

Duh.

I had woke soundlessly with out reviling my presence. I wonder if it's a habit of this body's to wake silently, and if so, Why?

I heard a pair of voices behind me. One of them must be my Healer. Then who is the other person. A Seeker?

I felt an uncontrollable rage build up inside me.

I forced it down and continued listening.

"We need to find the other Wild Humans NOW!" said a gravely masculine voice.

I felt hope flutter through me. There still free I can still warn them!

I forced that thought down.

A sweeter voice replied with,"Eclipse needs rest to recover the needed memories for there collection."

Fear and disgust filled me at those words.

Mr. Creepy, with the gravely voice responded with a begrudging,"Fine Healer."

Dr. Sweet, The Healer who's name I didn't know, let out a content sigh,"Good. Now we wait for him to wake up. Okay Seeker?"

My rage built again. This was the Seeker who captured me? How dare he! He, Mr. Creepy, caught me

the-!

The thoughts suddenly ceased and the rage retreated hastily.

I tried to dig through this Host's memories. Imagine my surprise when I hit a mental road-block in my head keeping me from accessing the memories. I was completely shocked.

That wasn't so posed to happen, was it? I was pretty sure it wasn't.

I tried to push trough the road-block, to go around it, but when I pushed I was mentally repealed. The Rage was back, but it was now directed at me.

'_No_!' It said, or thought at me.

'_these memories are not yours. There mine, not yours!'_

I shank away this voice was scary.

'Go away!' I thought at it.

'_No_!' it thought back before disappearing behind it's wall again.

What was that? No WHO was that?

* * *

It won't get passed my defenses.

No memory left in guarded.

There's to much at stake already,

If it learns about the gods or that I'm a demigod then the world is doomed.

I need to get control somehow.

I'll wait until it lets it's guard down the strike!

I just need to wait!

Waiting is boring.

* * *

！(◎_◎ )

I think that was the longest chapter so far

I need to check.

Please review!

Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 for reals

Sorry that Nico is OOC

Wow do I really own Percy Jackson and the Host or Twilight? No I'm just dreaming

* * *

I'm still waiting.

(Imagines some thing incredibly surreal)

Whoa! How did that get there?

Okay now I'm bored again.

* * *

It was time to make my self known.

I rolled over and there was the Healer standing over his newest work.

Mr. Chuckles smiled, " Well hello there Eclipse."

"Hello Healer.",I said politely.

I was shocked by my voice. I had The voice! The same voice as that voice in my head.

"how do you fell Eclipse?",he asked.

"I feel as if the memories of this Host are being blocked . Every thing gets fuzzy. ",I answered truthfully."It's like there is a wall there."

'It's my impenetrable mind wall. It has half a billion defense points.' said my host mockingly.

There was malice in his voice, MY voice. It wasn't right, but it sounded fitting, as if he usually used this tone of voice.

'Why are you still here?.' I ask him.

He mentaly shrugged 'I like living. Its a lot better than dying' he answers.

"What is this host's name?" I asked the Healer. I wanted a name for this voice in my head.

" His tag on his jacket sayes 'Nico', and his, I mean your student id sayes the Host's name is 'Nico di Angelo'. Feel free to change it you may choose your name." Mr. Smiley informed me.

"Thank you." I tell the Healer. I then face the Seeker "May I see my living arrangements?"

" Of course. Come with me." he told me. "And tell me if you can access any thing important."

He handed me his Email address and we left the hospital

* * *

The apartment was in a pleasant neighborhood in San Francisco, but it felt like a gang would attack at any moment. Coming from the windows and doors. Hopefully not the glass slider it looked expensive. Like the vase on the table in the corner. It looked roman, no Greek, no Chinese. Oh I want to have Chinese food tonight, no Italian, no...

Wait what was I thinking about again?

I groaned. What is wrong with me!

'We're ADHD~.' Nico said

I groaned again and plopped down on the sofa. I reached over and grabbed a book on the side table next to me. I didn't bother to read the title and opened it to the first page.

I looked at the letters on the page as they lifted themselves from the book and flew around the room.

I stared in amassment "What in the name of Hades?"

'we're also dyslexic~.' Nico sang again.

I groaned yet again. And looked at the cover of a book. A pair of hands holding an apple.

'I recognize the cover the book is called 'Twilight'.' Nico told me.

'Is it good?'

'Don't know, never read it.'

I threw the book on the floor and groaned AGAIN. I stood up and walked to the mirror. Gazing at my appearance.

'when I look at you, Eclipse, it reminds me greatly of myself.' Nico said playfully.

I turned to the door.

It was strange, I actually LIKED having Nico in my head. His commentary on my life made every thing more interesting.

I grabbed our aviator jacket and headed out the door

* * *

Okay, I think I've gone insane.

I don't like being trapped in my head, but Eclipse isn't that bad.

Maybe I can convince him to help me in my goal. He didn't tell anyone about me, maybe I can trust him.

Agh! What am I saying!

I want out!

Now!

He won't get to know ANYTHING!

I swear by my dad!

Eclipse will learn nothing from me.

NOTHING!

Okay maybe not nothing.

Ok new chapter 3 locked and loaded

Be prepared for chapter 4

And an appearance of Annebeth!

Woot!！

Please review

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry if Nico is OOC

Woot I have rights, just the wrong ones

I no own Percy Jackson or Host

* * *

Constant vigilance.

Oh look a raven, that's a symbol of death.

A group of them is called a murder of ravens.

Wait who's that?

Is that...?

* * *

The last thing I expected while taking a little walk with Nico was this girl.

I exited the apartment. I knew what I wanted now.

Mc Donald's.

I needed a happy meal and mcshake. I walked in to the Micky D's as Nico called it and ordered them. I then toke a seat and waited.

Let me tell you some thing. When you have ADHD, a voice in your head, and are somewhat antisocial, You quickly became the center of attention.

'I love Mc Donald's.' Nico said fondly.

'Do you Mc Donald's, Eclipse?'

'I like Mc Donald's too Nico, I am you.'

'No your not I'm me and you are you. It's easy really. We're not the same.'

That's when I realized that my order had been filled.

I casually walked over to the counter and toke my meal to go.

I toke it to a grave yard, sat down and began to eat.

That's when I saw her.

The was maybe 16, 17. Had blonde hair, grey eyes, an orange shirt and a knife. The knife threw me of a little but what really did it was that she wasn't a Soul like me.

She was Wild.

She saw and instantly recognized me or something. She walked right over to me and stared me down. She then grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and pulled me up against the mausoleum wall.

She looked at me with those piercing grey eyes, and said,"Nico, I know your not one to follow a trend like this sliver eye ring, what happened?"

I felt my eyes roll up into the back of my head and every thing went black

* * *

Control! I was in control. I could have laughed so I did. Loud and clear, relieved.

This was me! Me!

I hugged Annebeth. Free! I was free!

Pull your self together Nico.

"Annebeth," I said, joy still in my voice."Oh gods Annebeth, the rings, you don't have them! Annebeth I heard from some ghosts that aliens were taking over the Earth in secret. It's true, they're, they're parasitic, they, they put rings in you eyes and they take your identity! You have to tell every one at Camp! Tell Percy! People believe him!"

"Wait, what?" she asked.

"The Earth has been invaded by parasitic aliens called Souls. And the only way to tell them a part from humans is that Souls give people silver rings in their eyes. They read your mind too. Oh gods Annebeth you have to warn them!" I told her.

I could tell from her expression that she was shocked at my display of hugging and crying.

She looked at me with disbelief plain as day on her face.

"So your saying that a parasitic alien race has invaded Earth?"

I nodded.

"and the only way you can tell is because of a silver ring in their eyes?" she asked.

I nodded again,"People have to know." I repeated.

"But,"

"There are no buts here!"

"you have silver rings in your eyes" she pointed out.

I sobbed some more "I know." I sobbed.

I looked at her, "Tell someone please!."

Suddenly I was in the back of my mind again.

* * *

I had no idea who this girl was but she obviously knew Nico and Nico knew her.

Maybe I should call the Seekers and get them to take her as a Host as well.

Nico got pissed and began to use colorful language on me.

The girl snapped her fingers at me to get my attention.

"Hey, Nico." she said.

I looked at her and said, "Excuse me, but, my name is Eclipse. What is your name?" I asked politely.

She looked at me like I had told her I was a suicide bomber and asked," what did you do to Nico?"

* * *

A new chapter

Horay I love writing this story

Feel free to point me in the right direction

Plz review

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oh this chapter is shorter than most

Oh bother

Sorry about the typos last chapter I wrote that chapter while half asleep I'm surprised there weren't more. I didn't even know I spelled 'took' as 'toke' because toke it an actual word. And spell check knew it.

I tried to get the rights to Percy Jackson and the Host at book signings but I got kicked out.

Oh and I don't own the Winnie the Pooh reference

I checked and in the first day and a half this story has 25 views

But no reviews(TT_TT)

I want 1 review or no new chapter

Please I want to feel the love.

Please tell me if you enjoy this.

Moving on

Chapter 4

* * *

Crap.

I'm screwed.

I hope Annebeth doesn't blow the secret to Eclipse.

He'd tell the Seekers for sure.

* * *

The girl looked at me in shock and disbelief.

She obviously knew Nico.

Nico warned me,'If you tell any one, especially a Seeker, so help me Eclipse, I will kill us very painfully'

'Okay,' I responded to him ', but who is she?'

'Call her 'A'' he said

'A' really? What is she, alphabet soup?

"Did you her my question or not?" A hissed at me.

"Uh, What question?" I asked.

She picked me of the ground and got all up in my face. Her grey eyes my ringed ones.

She practically hissed at me. Like a snake. No Medusa's snake hair, or an army of snakes with little baby sna-

Oh come! Can't I focus for ten minutes!

Apparently not. I missed the question again.

"Could you repeat that? I have ADHD."

A rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I said 'What happened to Nico?' obviously your one of the aliens he told me about. What's your name again? I forgot it in a fit of rage."

"I'm Eclipse. And Nico is my Host." I explained to A. I was about to ask what her name was when Nico made me pinch myself. I didn't know he had that much control over us!

'Ask her who she is and I'll hurt us again.' he told me.

I bit our tongue to hold back the question. Pinches hurt and he'd probably make me punch me this time instead of a pinch.

I turned my attention back to A. She looked livid. That means pissed in people language.

She looked at me like I was the scum of the earth, but a nagging feeling told she was worried about Nico. She couldn't care less about me. I could respect that she obviously knew Nico...

'No, you think?'

"Stop mocking me Nico!" I shouted at him. Only to realize I just actually shouted.

Whoops.

A stared at me in shock and fear. As if I scared her more than she scared me. She didn't scare Nico at all.

"What the Hades just happened?"

And I didn't know how to answer her.

* * *

Yay 5 chapters! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

Remember 1 review

Just one review

It's all I want for these 5 chapters

So please review

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	6. Chaptter 6

Chapter 6

Yay reviews

Thank you MiniLopsided

For spreading the love.

I also just realized I have been spelling Annabeth's name wrong

Whoops.

I can't own either. Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan do though so ask them.

* * *

The next thing I knew Nico was using our mouth.

"When you knock us out please bring the food." he said using our mouth.

It wasn't hard thinking about sharing the body with its resident but, what did he just say to A?

A looked at me. "Sorry Nico." she said as she pulled out her dagger. The next thing I saw was the pummel heading straight for head. I heard a loud crack and passed out.

* * *

Pain. Blinding pain. Eclipse's head hurt like Hades.

Wait, what?

What was Hades? Was it a person or a place? And why did it need a capital H anyways?

'Because, Hades is a person AND a place.' answered Nico. 'Hades is an unfriendly place and an equally unfriendly person.'

'Thanks.' thought Eclipse.

'Your Welcome.' said/thought Nico.

He finally opened their eyes. The room was a limestone color. Like the walls were made of seashells. Seashells actually were imbedded in the walls for decoration. The room smelled like the sea.

Oddly enough it was unsettling.

It had such a relaxed atmosphere but it freaked Eclipse and Nico out.

'Cabin 3' thought Nico with a shudder. 'This is Percy's cabin.'

'If this is Percy's cabin where is Percy?'

'How should I know? He could be in any number of places! Walk to the mirror it's easier for me to argue with my reflection.'

I did as he asked and crossed our arms. "Happy?" I asked sarcasm dripping from our voice.

Wait I just spoke out loud.

'Fail.'

"I am not fail!" I shouted at my reflection. Just then a guy with wind blown black hair walked in.

Nico spoke up. "Percy!" and ran up to him.

I mentally sniggered 'he your boyfriend?'

'shut up your ruining the moment.'

'sorry.' I thought.

"Oh gods I missed you!" Nico said.

Percy looked shocked at us.

* * *

Percy's pov

What the? Nico's back? Why is he in my cabin and what happened to his eyes. Their have dull silver rings in them.

I've seen them around but Nico never follows trends. Ever.

"Who are you and what have you done to Nico?" I asked my cousin playfully.

Was it me our did those rings get brighter.

Yup.

Definably brighter.

The Hades. Now he's looking at me like he's never seen me before.

Nico put out his arm to shake hands. "I'm Eclipse." he said.

I laughed.

* * *

"What the... Hey what was that word again, Nico?" 'Hades.' he supplied. "Thanks."

I looked back at Percy. He looks confused and concerned.

"Why did you laugh at me!?" I demanded.

Concern still evident on his face he asked, "Nico you didn't join a cult, did you?"

I looked back the mirror. 'I guess no one told him what was going on' thought Nico.

"No duh, genius." I snapped back.

Okay so now he was talking to himself. I didn't want to have a crazy son of Hades on my hands.

"Okay Nico, what's 2x2?" I asked.

The rings dimmed. "4." he said.

"9x9?" "81."

Here it comes the hardest multiplication fact ever.

"What's 7x8?" he said. "64!" then the rings brightened. "Actually it's 56." the rings dimmed. Shut up I don't need your help!"

He was shouting at the mirror again. Great. Nico had split personalities.

My cousin is crazy. That just ruins any day. And what was up with the eye rings? One second their bright and he's smart, polite and calls himself Eclipse. The next he's Nico. Just crazy. Bright, and dim. Bright and dim.

Annabeth then walked in. The first thing she noticed was me. She seemed to relax a little. "Thank gods your here. Now you can help me."

"nanananananana! I'm not listening~."

"So you've met them." Annabeth asked bringing my attention back to her.

"Wait 'them?' who's 'them'?" I asked.

"The alien in Nico's head. He's arguing with it." she said simply.

Now I was officially shocked. I might have been shocked before but this one took the cake.

"What?"

"If anyone besides Nico ever told me what was happening I wouldn't have believed in other life in the universe."

"Again What?"

Nico faced me. "It's simple. The Earth is being invaded by aliens. Stop calling me an alien. I find the term offensive."

"So Nico doesn't have split personalities?" I asked.

The rings dimmed. "Of course not. And I got the original info on the invasion from a ghost."

"So dimmer ring is Nico. Bright rings are the aliens."

"Alien. Theirs only one in my head. And his name is Eclipse."

The rings brightened. "Hi." said Nico/Eclipse.

"Er-Hi."

This would take some getting used to.

* * *

Thanks for the review! I didn't know if people even read this fic. Thank you for bringing back my faith in humanity returning.

Review! = New chapter

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I still own nothing

Bright rings are Eclipse

Dull rings are Nico

Got it cause Percy barely will.

* * *

Percy looked at us like I said we were wearing a bikini.

He was certainly confused. It's not that had to understand.

Nico's body = Nico + Eclipse. Not that hard. Right?

'Wrong.'

I looked at the mirror. "So it should be easy. I can tell he's not an idiot. Why can't he just get it. It's simple to us why can't he get it?!"

Nico shouted back using our mouth, "Because he has enough on his plate already! He just saved the world from Giants last year he needs time!"

* * *

Now I was really confused. Like two plus two equals pasta confused. Now Nico was shouting in a mix of Greek English and maybe Italian. Greek and English i understood and I got that he was arguing with Eclipse about me.

I mean come on how many times did I have to save the Earth?! First gods, then Titans, then Giants, now this?! I need a break first!

The cruel Fates hate me. Aliens. Save the world from aliens. How do I save world from parasitic aliens?

First I need to sleep on this. I took awhile to accept the gods it would probably take some time to get used to parasitic aliens.

And it was lights out.

"Nico, take Eclipse to the Hades cabin and tell him about camp." I looked at Annabeth. "Does Chiron know about Eclipse yet?" she nodded.

"We than good night." I said and shooed them from my cabin. I needed to mull this over.

Aliens. This is cruel Fates. Even for you.

I changed and went to sleep.

I didn't dream.

* * *

I didn't want to dream but something pulled me and Nico away in our sleep. We were in Nico's body of course. I could tell I was just there for a ride.

'No, Really?'

'Focus'

It was my apartment. The one in San Fran. It was crawling with Seekers. They were looking for something. Most likely us.

There was my Seeker. The one that caught Nico. And another one who looked extremely concerned about something. She looked familiar. Really familiar.

Nico spoke up. 'Hazel!'

'Hazel's my Roman sister!' he said. Okay now I was confused. Very confused.

It was kinda like accessing Nico's memories. The only things I ever got to see was the obscene amount of video games he played while in a casino.

People couldn't have lived longer than the amount of Time he spent in that casino.

'The casino is a time warped one. I should be about 80. But it warped time so I came out 10.'

The Hades?

Back to the dream.

The gir- er- Hazel was checking everything. The drawers and dresser. Even the fridge for signs of Inhabitation. I guess she was worried about her Host's brother.

It made me wish that I had siblings.

Hazel stiffened. Then.

She looked right at me.

* * *

I woke up startled. Hazel had either sensed us or saw us. And I don't think she saw us.

I tried to focus on the training we had to learn at this camp but Nico could only think about how to grab his sister. Eventually I realized I was listening and agreeing. Let Nico's sister stay a Host and probably kill her conscious, or save her and betray my species. Number one was looking like a very tempting option.

Very tempting.

'We have to tell Percy and Chiron and get a new quest/prophesy from Rachel. We have to save my sister!' he said.

I ignored him and took in my surroundings. The cabin was made of obsidian and was of course black. The walls were decorated with skull shapes and pictures of painful and brutal death. It reminded Nico of his father's chariot.

Chariot? Who has a chariot let alone uses one?

'Well obviously my Father, Lord Hades. If he has a job for me I would like full control over my body until I'm done with the task. Okay? He would completely flip and kill everyone just to have his last living child. Which is by the way me.'

Done with your rant?

'Yes.'

We left the cabin to get breakfast. No one sat with us. Everyone was at a different table.

The Hermes cabin's table was over flowing with kids. They were al related looking. Their faces were all very similar.

'Everyone at the Hemes cabin is related. Their dad is Hermes. He likes kids.'

Thanks Nico, that explains everything.

'This camp Half-blood. This is a camp for demigods. I'm a son of Hades so I sleep in cabin 13, the Hades cabin. I came here after spending about 70 years in a casino. My dad had pulled me out of there with my sister Bianca. Bianca joined the hunters of Artemis. She died days later. I left camp and started training with my father's subjects. The dead. I tried to get Bianca back but as expected failed. Her ghost told me to give up on trying do I did. I helped Percy by letting him bath in the river Stix. He became invulnerable. He defeated Kronos got kidnapped by Hera and joined the Roman legion. He united the camps and saved the world again, this time from Giants. He did that last year. During his time at camp Jupiter I was captured by Geia. Percy saved me and them I went to the underworld. There I learned of this invasion. As I was running to this camp to warn them since I had used the New York entrance it was closest. I got caught and here we are. Got it? That's my life story. All that I can remember at least.'

Nico had one crazy life. I walked over to Percy after breakfast. He needed to know about our dream.

"Percy. Last night Nico and I had a demigod dream. And Hazel was a Seeker in it."

"What!"

* * *

Hazel was a Seeker person.

That was a job right? Isn't that child labour? Now we had to save Hazel before the Aliens learned about Demigods! Eclipse was harmless but Seekers worked for the government!

First things first.

We needed a prophecy.

* * *

I worked hard on this but my annoying older brother told me to get life so I had to go and find one cheap on EBay.

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

No this story is still in session but I've been busy with the ever popular Harry Potter/Percy Jackson fics I'm writing.

Sorry my loyal fans.

I still own nothing. Especially the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo and Host.

* * *

Nico was very worried about something. I got though some of his confusion to get that a...

Girl, named...

Hazel. Had become a Seeker on Nico's case.

We needed a...

Prophesy?

What?

Nico began to focus again.

'We need to find Rachel Dare.' he told me. 'Rachel is the Oracle of Delphi. We need a prophesy. We either get from Rachel or Apollo, and Apollo likes to make sucky Haikus. Take you pick, but I want Rachel.'

Find Rachel it was then.

Nico directed us over to a cave with a red curtain covering it.

Was this it?

'Yes it is. Now let's hope she's not with her parents or something.'

We pushed the curtain aside and we gazed inside. Percy was there and he was talking to a red haired girl in a school uniform.

'That's Rachel. Now ask her how to save Hazel from the souls.'

Okay, okay.

I cleared our throat to make ourselves know.

The two looked over at us and Percy walked over. He tousled our hair. Gods that was annoying!

"Stop that please. It's very annoying. So stop." I spoke up.

He looked down at us. Why did almost everyone, even girls younger than us, have to taller than us?

"Sure." Percy said. He motioned for Rachel to come over. Her indicated is and announced, "Rachel I'd like you to meet the combine forces of the Son of Hades, Ghost King, Hero of Olympus, Nico di Angelo and friendly, parasitic alien, Eclipse."

She looked very confused for a moment. Then she smiled looked at Percy and us and said, "Okay whats the event? Is it someone's birthday today? Come on Percy, Nico help me out . I'm hanging here." she was laughing now.

Nico spoke up. "Actually Rachel, Eclipse is a parasitic alien in my head. Rachel you might not believe me but, the world has been invaded by parasites that get our little quirks but have their own opinions. Eclipse gets easily bored and I'm rambling aren't I?"

They both nodded.

Even I nodded. Using our head.

Regaining control again I spoke up. "I'm not easily bored, I just caught your ADHD!" I faced a mirror that was on the wall for show.

"I was never diagnosed with ADHD, so ha!" Nico said.

I pointed our finger at the mirror accusingly. "Whatever, your the resin for my attention defect and you know it. And I know your dyslexic too so shut up your giving us a headache."

Nico crossed our arms and turned so we barely looked at the mirror. "Maybe I won't tell you anything to help you then." Nico said coldly.

Man when he speaks like that he's kind of scary.

Its creepy too. To think that I live, happyish with this on a daily basis. It makes me wonder if I'm still pacifist.

Probably not.

"Oh come on I knew you. And if you stay quiet then there is a very good chance that you'll fade." I pointed out.

"Fine." he grumbled.

I turned from the mirror and remember an important fact.

There were people around. Arguing with your self creeps everyone out including us.

Rachel was gapping at us. Percy looked a little startled. "Could you not do that in public. Only people that know about Eclipse please. That means us, Annabeth, and Chiron."

Rachel opened her mouth and finally spoke. "Approach and ask." she said her eyes glowing and her voice taking a layered tone. Like there were three or so Rachels.

Nico approached and asked, "How can I save Hazel?"

The glowy Rachel answered.

"To desert to the distant west,

Sons of the Elders and Soul to test.

Fair Wanderer a wise old Soul,

Might help you reach your goal.

But be warned don't trust too soon,

She may send you to a far off moon."

Percy lunged forward as she finished her prophesy. Nico was already mulling it over in our head.

Desert to the distant west was either New Mexico or Nevada. Nico doesn't like Nevada for some reason.

Sons of Eldest and Soul meant Us, Percy, some Jason character.

The last two couplets were vague. A Soul named Wanderer might help us but she might betray us.

Most likely me.

Well we're off to get Jason now aren't we?

'Yup.'

I didn't ask you.

'Well there is no one else here so you must be talking to me.'

Is that a movie quote?

'Yes.'

* * *

Ok so this story is not dead.

It was just sleeping until I had a plot bunny attack and thought what about if Nico and Eclipse met Wanda?

And the subplot was born.

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I will try to update this more oftenly.

For my fans! *determined glare*

It still own nothing.

* * *

This would be the first I met Jason face to face. Nico thinks he's kind of cool.

'He can fly and control air and lightning and and,'

Okay. So Jason was in fact kind of awesome.

Wait. If Jason has powers does that mean that we have powers too?

'Yes. But my powers freak people out and make me very sleepy.'

Oh. A double downside huh? Does it do any good?

'I'm very good to have on your side of a fight and I'm top notch transportation for myself.'

So what do we do?

'We can raise the dead, control earth, and manipulate shadows.'

Okay the last two sound cool but the first one is strange.

'I can talk to dead people if you'd like.'

"Please don't."

"Don't what?"

That caught our combined attentions. "Sorry. I'm just asking Nico to not make me summon the dead."

Percy looked in front again. "Jason should be in the arena training, or he's with Leo and or Piper. Leo would be at the forge hitting on the Hecate cabin right now and Piper and Jason would hang out somewhere quiet."

At the arena Percy remembered that he needed to tell Chiron about the quest and ran off to the...

Big House?

What kind of name was that?

I shook our head to clear my mind. I looked around and realized that the kids in the arena seemed to fear me.

What they didn't know was that they scared me a little.

So much violence.

Nico took control.

He walked over to a pair of boys fighting with daggers. The boys looked just alike except that one was taller than the other.

"Hey, Travis, Connor." Nico called. The boys looked up. Their fight over. "Do you two know where Jason is?"

The boys one boy pointed in the direction of his brother. "He's with Leo!"

The other, seemingly younger one hooked his arm over his brother's and pointed in the opposite direction.

"No, he's with Piper!" the younger exclaimed.

Where to first Nico?

'The forges. To Leo.'

He set of uphill to a building that looked like a cross of an ancient forge and a train.

Kinda steampunk.

We passed a girl named..

Lou Ellen.

She was walking downhill.

She waved at us and said, "I need to get more of my magic things. I ran out."

We continued uphill.

When we got to the top I saw that the forges were even bigger than I first thought.

They were huge!

And there were buff dudes at every turn.

'And their all related.'

What!?

There was only one scrawny looking kid there. He was Hispanic and looked to be... What's the word?...

'hitting on; flirting?'

Thank you, flirting with a red head who was ignoring him and working with her hands. She was talking to a sword pointing at it every so often. Oh and she wasn't buff.

Nico walked over to the lady's man and waved. "Hey Leo."

So Leo liked to hit on girls.

'Only if their out of his league. That's Meg, Daughter of Hecate, Hero of Olympus, she's currently dating a Son of Nyx, his name is Lucas.'

If she's dating someone why is Leo hitting o-

'Because that makes her out of his league.'

Oh.

Nico continued. "Do you know-"

"The Muffen Man?" Leo joked. "Where Jason is?"

Leo put down a wrench he was holding. "Ya, he's in his cabin. He had a headache and went to take a nap."

We turned and began our descent. Nico turned, waved, and shouted "Thanks!" and them we made our way to a big magestic white parthenon looking building. This had to be a temple.

'this is actually cabin 1.'

The Hades! Was everything here some kind of awesome building?

'For the most part, ya. But the armory is a shed.'

Nico hesitated and knocked on the huge ass doors. The door was answered by a blond boy with military cut hair, He wore a purple camp shirt and had a tattoo of an eagle with stripes under it.

He looked at Nico alertly, but we could see was tired. "Me you and Percy have been given a quest to save humanity. Eat lunch, pack, but do it quickly."

Nico left Jason and carted us off to pack ourselves.

Nico didn't have much to pack. We still had almost everything from when Nico was captured. Except the brownies and his empty canteen.

We packed some clothes and drachmas, they were big golden coins as big as our (little) fist.

Man! Why are we so small?

'Malnutrition is my guess. I don't eat often.'

We left the cabin and went to lunch.

Chiron 'stood up' and announced that we were going on a quest.

We grabbed brownie/lemon squares and two canteens of juice.

Or Ambrosia and Nectar. The food of the gods.

We all got into Paul's car. He'd lent it to Percy after he'd warned his parents.

And we were off.

Eclipse is a little annoying, but he's a good guy.

...

...

You are a guy right?

'Yes I am male.'

Okay that was good to know.

* * *

I just found out Malfoy is French for bad faith.

Mind blown.

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I own nothing!

* * *

We had been riding in Paul's car for hours and were now out of gas.

In the middle of Arizona.

And because only Souls could get gas, that meant that Nico and I had to get it.

'fun.' said Nico.

This isn't fun!

'it's sarcasm idiot.'

Oh.

I'm not good with sarcasm .

'The gas station's right ahead. Look relieved.' Nico told me.

I easily molded our face into a relieved expression. It was easy because I was relieved.

We entered and bumped into a girl with golden hair. She looked really young.

"Hi, I'm Eclipse. What's your name?" I asked in a friendly tone. Nico was trying to get me back on task.

'We need to get what we need and get out.'

She looked unsettled by my question.

"My name is Wanda." she finally answered.

Nico wrestled control from my metaphorical hands. "Excuse me w-I need to get some gas for our car. It ran out a quarter of a mile away."

Nico pushed by her. Rudely! Was he trying to blow our cover! Souls aren't rude to others Souls! Free humans scare us! Isn't it easy? You only have to be nice!

'Well we're in a hurry. We need to find Wanderer, not talk to random Souls!'

I managed control again. "Hey Wanda I'm sorry I'm just in a bad mood. I had to walk this while way for gas. And Wanda." I turned us to face her. "Do you know where I can find a Soul named Wanderer? She's supposed to be around here. In the desert area. Could you help me that much? I just need di-!" she cover our mouth and looked to make sure no one was watching.

She looked at us with hard eyes and hissed. "What do want with Wanderer?" she asked in a low voice.

"Me and friends need a place to stay." I quietly stuttered. "Can you take us to her?" I asked.

She nodded hesitantly. She glanced down at our clothes. She pushed outside and made us promise to stay there.

She reentered the store leaving us alone.

I pulled out Percy's mom's cellphone and dialed Paul's phone. Percy had his stepdad's phone. "Percy, a Soul Has agreed to take us to Wanderer. Oh and coming back, got to go." I pocketed the cellphone. It was for emergencies only.

Wanda was back with some strong looking guy in sunglasses. They had the gas we needed and other necessities like food and water.

Wanda introduced us to Ian. Ian had to be her boyfriend. If not her husband.

"Take us to your car please." Wanda commanded. And we walked for 5 minutes getting to Paul's car.

Wanda them introduced herself to Percy and Jason. "Hello, my name is Wanda. What are yours'?"

Percy quickly became Riptide and Jason became Jake.

'way to name yourself after your sword Percy.' said Nico sarcastically.

"Do you'll take us to Wanderer? Right?" Percy asked Wanda.

"Yes but we must blindfold all of you and let me drive." Wanda replied.

We all shrugged. "Why not? It's obviously a secret." Jason said.

And that's how we ended up in blindfolds in the back of Paul's car.

When Wanda took off our blindfolds Percy and Jason closed their eyes. They couldn't even look at anyone.

"Hey Wanda? Where's Wanderer?" Nico asked taking control. We needed a cover story and Nico was way better at lying than I am.

Wanda looked at us and said, "I am Wanderer. Why are you here? Are you Seekers?"

'Okay mind, blown.'

Mine too.

Percy took charge. He took off his sunglasses and spoke up "Okay my name is Percy Jackson, this is my half cousin, Jason Grace, and my other half cousin Nico di Angelo, and Eclipse the Soul. We're trying to save a girl named Hazel from the Souls or our huge camp of uncontrolled humans get captured. We haven't been attacked yet so Hazel is still in her head somewhere. Will you help a group of free humans survive?"

Good speech.

'He's good at rallying the troops of camp. He's counselor of the Poseidon cabin, Hero of Olympus, Praetor of the Roman Legion, etc. he's very good with speeches.'

Wanda answered. "No."

* * *

What how can she say 'no'? I just saw like fifty people here! And they didn't have Souls in them! Free humans!

Back up! Bigger numbers! Help!

We could help them! We need their help! Come on a huge secret is at stake! Kids with powers! Come on we could totally help in some way!

* * *

Short again! Why can't I write long chapters for this story? Well I still hope you enjoyed it.

Poland: Review now bietch

Me: Poland!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Okay lately I've been freaking out watching Pewdiepie play SLENDER. That game is scary. After you get three pages he randomly appears behind you!

Creepy!

Okay disclaimer. Nothing is mine beitch.

* * *

"What!" me and Nico screamed. I then tried to say, 'Please reconsider.' but Nico was trying to say, 'Why the Hades not?!'.

It ended up as indecipherable gibberish. "Shut up Eclipse it's my turn to talk."

Wanda looked stunned at our outburst but Nico didn't exactly care. Meanwhile, Nico's rant was now in session. "We came all the way from freaking New York state for help and we get turned down?! We were told that you could help me save my sister! My sister! They turned her into a freaking Seeker! And she knows about two absolutely huge camps of uninfected people! My camp alone is big, over 200 people last time we checked! The other camp is even bigger! Over 500 people live there! Your just going to do nothing? We have huge numbers. We could help you send the Souls away. Why won't you help us?"

Wanda and the other humans in the room tried to quiet Nico. After Nico calmed down Wanda began her side. "It's not my decision to help you or not. It's Jeb's. And you said camp, that means that everyone there is a child."

"And I don't see why we don't help them." said a large man as he entered the room. His eyes flashing around the room as if extremely paranoid.

'We live in a world that has been invaded by aliens and at any moment a Seeker could pop out of nowhere. I think he has a right to be paranoid.' said Nico.

"Good point."

"What point are you talking about son?" asked Jeb. His voice snapping us out of our conversation.

"Nothing! Dreadfully sorry but I was thinking to myself and confused convesat- shutting up now." I stopped myself. Having two entities in one head was very confusing. Especially to explain without revealing it.

'Hey! I'm not an entity! And no one says 'dreadfully' any more, even I know that one and I was born in the 40s!'

Okay. So I probably should not have said 'dreadfully'.

'It sounds OOC, you know 'Out Of Character'? I'm not very nice and I just got into an ARGUMENT with a piece loving alien. I think she's suspicious of us Eclipse. Truthfully I'm a little nervous about whats going to happen to us. We both remember what the prophesy said.' Nico mind-whispered.

I am also nervous.

I shifted our weight nervously as I turned my attention back to Wanderer.

She began quietly conversing with Jeb. With Nico's ears I could hear them talking. "Their just kids." "That means nothing." "They can't defend themselves and we can't support huge camps like that."

We scoffed. All of us. Percy, Jason, and us. Percy stepped forward. "We can to defend ourselves. We were all trained how to survive in the real world you know. And we're the best fighters at camp. That's why they sent us to find you guys."

We stepped in. "Yeah! We heard how you went missing followed by your Seeker and we knew you were probably alive. We only temporarily need your help anyways. We just need your help on getting the Soul out of Hazel."

Nico tried to use a pleading look, I was trying to use the kicked puppy eyes.

We both fail miserably and had a mixed expression.

'Failure' Nico said in a semi robotic voice.

Jason stepped forward. "Now help us. Please."

Jeb nodded. "But your supporting yourselves. An excellent way to collect food would be to use the Soul on your side to get food."

We shrugged. "We even grow strawberries all year round at camp."

Percy grabbed our shoulder. "Hello~ strawberry jam!~" he practically sang. Jason's face remained indifferent but then he cracked a small smile.

"All we need know is the blue food coloring and you'll be happy as a clam!" Nico laughed.

The non-campers looked at us like we were crazy. Jeb invited us to dinner in their cafeteria and we all accepted. Nico was nervous. Three sons of the Big Three were all sitting at the same table. They were bound to attract some kind of monster. But they hadn't been jumped yet!

I was like when the Souls came monsters began disappearing.

* * *

That night Nico had a dream. We were standing in a dark castle kneeling before a huge man garbed in black robes. His crown freaked is both out.

"Nico. The gods are fading. You and that ... Jackson" he said the name as if he would love to mount his head on the wall."- and Grace must stop us from fading. These 'Souls' do not believe in preserving our culture because it is full of war and bloodshed. You three are the gods last hope." the man looked very worried about the fading thing.

The dream was becoming out of focus now. Like a hazy memory from long ago. The man's looked at Nico with sad pride. "Remember Nico, you are my favorite son."

We woke up and Nico made us cry.

* * *

Writing Hades' last line I mis-typed 'are' so instead it said: "Remember Nico, you ATE my favorite son."

Oh my gods! lol!

I need to update more often.

Review favorite or follow. I don't care please just love this story!

Reviews are my air, I need them Please send me my air!

Thank you

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I own nothing! This is the final disclaimer! Maybe.

I was reading a great but greatly ignored Hetalia/Host crossover called 'Silver Rings' and it put me in a writing mood. I know I should be working on Third Time's the Charm or Bad Touch Torment but Host stories are very unloved

and no one-

And I mean no one reads Bad Touch Torment. No reviews no new PMs I feel like people want me to discontinue it. Hetalia fans please read it if you like the BTT and their epicness without the romance then that story is perfect for you.

Now on with the show my lifeless frea- I mean noble fans. *nervous laugh* of course.

I honestly didn't know how to react.

My father, the one who says that I'm useless and Bianca and I should have switched places,

Was proud of me?

Silly young Nico di Angelo?

...

Okay agenda time!

Next on the official to do list was to save Hazel AND save the gods.

Fun.

Nico how can that be fun? It doesn't make sense! I thought to Nico truthfully.

'Im being sarcastic!' Nico declared.

Oh.

I'm sorry I'm still not very used to 'sarcasm'.

'Learn. I already know it.'

We were following Wanda through the cavern to the dinning room for.. Well dinner.

Our stomach growled.

We hadn't eaten since before we left camp.

6 or so hours ago.

That was long enough to go without food. Even Nico was begining to complain about the lake of food in our stomachs.

but we managed to sit and wait kind of quietly. We twitched occasionally.

Our combined attention-span was smaller than the attention-span of a goldfish.

Useless fact:

A goldfishes attention-span is, in total, 5 seconds before it resets.

We sat there for what seemed like forever before food came. As soon as it was before us we chowed down. Percy had put blue food coloring on the shopping list so he was dying his food blue. Weird.

'Oh yeah. Percy eats blue food. I guess I forgot to mention that'

No duh.

'hey I think you used sarcasm!'

Really? 'yes I think you did.'

Awesome.

The food was delicious! Too bad we had just finished.

Jeb came and sat with us. He folded his hands and looked at us with a twinkle in his eye. "I was wondering, why did your camps send you?" he asked.

Percy took control of this. "Well I'm the best fighter in my camp and Jason is the best fighter at his camp and Nico is our equal at fighting. We all know how to take care of ourselves but we don't know where how to save Hazel."

I spoke up. "I know how to remove Souls from their Hosts. All Souls know how. "

Percy nodded. "Okay that's settled."

"But," I interrupted "we're going to need medical equipment. No Pain, scalpels, Heal, etc." I listed them. Percy and Jason were staring at me as I rattled off the medical equipment I was going to need. "- and of course Sleep and Wake."

The two were gaping at us.

'H-how do you remember that?' Nico asked.

"Hey Nico may be dyslexic and ADHD but I'm not." I said defensively. "And close your mouths, you'll catch flys like that." I said turning to the now entering dessert.

'Im not ADH- ooh!~ cake!'

Another filler but I should update something over the weekend. Okay. Hold me to it. Got it readers? Okay.

Btw this is probably the longest chapter in this story so far.

Review favorite follow! Anything please!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ok so last chapter was actually short.

Shoot me

*is sniped by angry reader*

*respawns*

Ha!

Okay music? On.

Here is the new chapter for anyone who actually reads this story! (depressingly few)

On with it!

I don't want my pants sued off is that proof enough?

* * *

Sure enough chocolate cake was brought out. And gods did it look delicious! By force of Nico's habit we ended up burning a portion of what had to be delicious. Well now we'd never know.

'Hey I honor the gods! If I don't we're bacon!' Nico pointed out.

True.

After that our group were led to a small cavern/room with a bus door. The room was obviously under construction because pickaxes and other assorted digging tools littered the ground by the far wall.

Ian stood guard, it was obvious that they didn't completely trust us.

'no duh.'

Against one of the other walls was a broom that was obviously ready for the dump.

'But hey, a brooms a broom?' Nico thought shrugging our shoulders, we picked up the broom and began to sweep the floor so that we all could sleep peacefully. Nico and friends may have been used to sleeping on the ground but I have never slept on the floor in all of my life.

'Get used to it already, I know I am.'

Good for you, you've slept in filthy, dank, flee-infested caverns more than once. I thought sarcastically.

'Hey this cave is actually nicer than many of the other caves I've slept in!' he claimed.

Does that mean we have flees? I asked nervously.

'Of course not you idiot! All flees die before they can latch on, same with ticks!'

That kind of explained the dead rat I found in our cabin.

And all of the small dead animals I've seen.

How-?

'Death aura. Most recognized children of Hades have one.' Nico explained vaguely.

Jeb appeared just as we were all so extremely bored enough to try reading the blue prints and expanding the room. I think we were doing a decent job of it too.

Jeb looked impressed as well. Hey We did just expand a cave.

'I think LEO would be impressed. Then again, maybe not.' Nico thought.

Thanks for the vote of conference. I thought sarcastically.

Jeb sat and we all followed suit. "So!" Jeb exclaimed, "What's our game plan? I can't let children get caught, it would make me feel guilty."

Jason and his strategic excellence snapped into action. "I've almost figured out a strategy, but I need to know where the Seeker base in San Francisco is. Then I can finalize my plan."

Jeb answered. "I'd need to ask Wanda about that." Jeb stood up and walked to the door. Leaning out he had a very short talk with Ian and Ian left right after only to return with Wanda.

Jeb and Wanda sat back down with us. Jason told Wanda what we needed to learn and Wanda told him. Jason would remember the address.

With this knowledge and Jason's knowledge of San Fran his plan was now complete. "Percy will drive us to a few towns on the way and we'll raid the local hospitals-"

"Or I could get it over the counter by simply asking, Souls don't get suspicious." I blurted out.

Jason nodded. "If your sure Eclipse." We nodded. "We'r- I'm sure"

"Okay, Eclipse will gather the medical equipment and foodstuffs. Percy will drive us around and now I feel useless." Jason announced.

We slapped his back. "Your not useless. Your an excellent strategist. I never could have come up with a plan."

Jason continued. "We'll get to the facility, sneak in in the dead of night and- here's the tricky part- we kidnap Hazel."

* * *

I hope you liked this i think it might be longer than usual So if it is, call it my gift to you reader.

I hope you enjoyed it.


	14. Chapter 14

My sister deleted the first half of this chapter so I'm going on instinct here guys. I'll try my best though.

I haven't written anything for this in a long time.

Well back to work.

I own nothing still.

* * *

The first thing Nico did as I was about to sleep was pester me about how we were to obtain the medical supplies necessary for the removal.

'_Where in Hades are we supposed to find medical grade scalpels? Or anisteric- whatcha-me call its, the numbing meds? And what in the world is Wake and Sleep either?'_

_'The 'numbing meds' is called No Pain. And Wake and Sleep do what the names suggest. We can get all of these at a hospital mainly by asking politely.'_

I could hear Nico scoff at my answer. '_And the scalpel? I'm pretty sure that doctors don't give surgical tools to kids.' _

_'We-we can st-swi- Borrow one from the office.'_

Nico mentally scowled. '_The word is steal or swipe.'_

I was ready to bury our head under the pillow, ignore him and go to sleep. My stress levels were getting out of hand, but I tried to keep my cool.

'_Okay I get it, but I've never done any of that stuff before. Souls just kind of share everything, we don't fight over resources, or money, we're happy with their jobs, we're social. Souls don't steal, we never think to, I've never thought to, okay? If you hadn't stayed I would have had a nice family that loved me, I would have gone to school and learned history and math, I wouldn't be stuck with an annoying voice that won't shut up or having to save a world of dangerous beings that destroy their own planet!'_ What had started as a normal explanation had ended with and enraged rant I didn't think was capable of me.

I calmed myself down and noted that Nico had hidden behind his old mind wall.

I was really stressed, I didn't know how to deal with stress, but it had turned into frustration rather quickly.

And I pushed that frustration at Nico, I felt instantly guilty but I doubt Nico could sense it behind that wall of his.

I'd apologies in the morning.

And as I fell asleep I caught myself thinking about how much better my life would have been if Nico hadn't holed up inside our head.

I dreamed a dream about it too.

* * *

Everything was quiet when I woke up. I felt like i was such a douche to Nico yesterday and decided to apologize to him.

_'Nico I'm really sorry, I feel like a total scumbag please forgive me.'_ I thought to him.

No response.

'_Nico?'_ I tapped his wall and it crumbled. It was like kicking in a wall to reveal a hidden hidey-hole.

A very large hidey-hole.

Suddenly all of Nico's memories were before me, there for the taking.

But where was Nico?

'_Nico?' _

Again no answer.

'_Nico? Where are you!'_ I called. Fear racing through ourbody.

I had to do something! Nico was most likely fading! I had to save him! I had to!

But I had no idea what to do at all. I was freaking out. I had to bring Nico back! Maybe I could make him angry or something. I began looking for something, ANYTHING useful in his memories. I saw horrible things. So much death and violence I almost stopped looking.

'_Nico! Your sister wouldn't want you to die! You have to save her! I'm almost useless with out you! I can't fight! Please, just don't_ _leave me alone!_' I called in our mind. Suddenly images of my life on the fire planet began to rear their ugly heads. Death. So much death.

'_Don't leave_ _me alone. I don't want to be alone.' _

That's when I found him. Like a tiny glow in the darkness if our mind, clinging to a faint memory.

'_Nico! Nico talk to me, please!' _

_'Whaa! I'm up! I'm up!'_ He said suddenly alert.

I'm sure I visibly relaxed. Physically and mentally.

He noticed me and quickly erected his mind wall again. He mentally scowled.

_'This is my half and that's yours.' _He said, referring to the wall. I smiled on both the inside and the outside.

_'Nico, I'm sorry about what I said last night. I was a total douche-bag. I was stressed about the saving the world thing and. . . I took it out on you. I'm sorry.'_ I apologized, over excessively of course. I was anything, if not thorough.

Nico rolled out eyes._ 'I get it, it's fine.'_

And for once I felt he actually did get it.

The door opened abruptly and we kinda freaked out, reached for the switchblade and everything. We both relaxed when it was revealed to be Percy.

Nico stood us up. "Hey Perce." He said grabbing the aviator jacket off the table. "We going out?" Jason nodded for him.

A quick breakfast and then we were saying good byes.

But not before Jeb gave us a road map that included places that stocked medical supplies. Nico and I thanked him.

We loaded ourselves into the back seat of Paul's car and Percy took the wheel. The older demigods slipped on shades to cover their eyes from detection.

As soon as they left the caves we were wishing for sunglasses. It was like noon and you could actually see the heat waves rising from the sand.

We toughed it out until we approached the town. At that point Percy parked the car.

"Jason, you got the game plan?" Percy asked. The roman nodded.

"Okay, first we're going to have Nico and Eclipse filch the medical supplies. I brought a magical cooler in case any of it needs refrigeration. You have to injure yourself or say you have insomnia. Whatever it takes to get what we need. I'll even punch you in the face if the blood will help you in anyway."

He looked us straight in the eyes. "And if anything bad happens, anything at all. Just shadow travel back to the car. I don't want you to die because of me okay? We have a lot to do."

We nodded. Percy looked at us. "As much as I don't think hurting oneself is a good way of getting anything done. This is the only way we have right now that doesn't raise suspicion. Be careful okay. I promised Bianca I would protect you but I can't do anything. I trust you not to get killed okay? Don't die."

Nico opened our mouth.

_'Nico let me.'_

"Percy, you make this sound much more dangerous than it really is. It should be simple. We just have to get a little blood and walk in, they'll give me the No Pain and Heal. After that we say out father hasn't been sleeping well and they'll give it to me. Simple."

Jason spoke first. "Okay. Let's finish this. Go get 'em you two."

We nodded and opened the door. Nico knocked on Jason's door.

"Dude, dude, open your do- OOOWWW! Merda!" We screamed holding our nose. Jason had accidentally hit us in the face with the door.

Still cursing, I felt something warm was trickling down our hands. I held one of them out and noticed a red liquid covering my hands.

Nico gained control of our large and ran us to a hospital that I pointed out. I rang the bell at the front desk and someone came instantly from the break room with a cup of tea. She gasped at how much blood was coming from our nose and rushed us into a room.

Everything was found according to plan.

* * *

Woot! this will not die! It has been revived! Yeah! Yeh!

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!


	15. Chapter 15

body and Soul

Anyone see 'the Host' trailers yet? They're really close to the book. If Stephanie Mayer can get the film this close to the book, why can't Rick Riordan get the Percy Jackson film right!? I mean, the hydra isn't even in that book! They do not leave Grover alone in the Underworld and Luke uses a scorpion not a full out sky battle with Percy at the Empire State Building! For gods sakes!

* * *

"Oh my, are you alright?" She asked for the umpteenth time.

"It's just a nose bleed ma'am." I said. Nico scoffed in our head. 'Gods she's annoying, ask her to go away so I can snatch some stuff.'

"I really am a klutz, could you give me a bottle of heal? And my dad has insomnia if you could get me a bottle of Sleep I'd be delighted." I said being polite, I didn't even have to try to sound convincing. Souls don't get suspicious.

"Their all in storage, I'll be right back to help your nose okay?" She said, Nico made us nod and she walked out of the room closing the door.

"I think she's an apprentice." I said to Nico aloud. Nico grabbed control of our body and began to search the room. "Ya think? She left us alone in a room of pointy objects. It looks like the room where we woke up, you know in San Fran?" He said looking at us in the shiny metal countertops, our eyes displaying both our souls.

Our face scowled. "Don't get all poetic on me now, we have dastardly deeds to do." Nico said as he located a medium sized jar full of sharp instruments.

He shoved the whole container into thin air where it was swallowed up by a shadow. I knew he was putting it in the car but it was still creepy. "Scalpels, check." I said.

He opened more cabinets and found us a box of rubber gloves and medical masks. 'Take them, we'll need those.' I told him in our mind.

He stuffed them in the shadows too. Our eyes were starting to flutter a bit but we kept going. We left anything that was opened or in low quantity alone, no need for them to see an obvious theft.

I sensed someone by the door. 'Someones coming!' Nico raced back to the hospital bed and tried to look bored. The nurse was back with Heal and Sleep.

She gave us the bottles. Which I put in the pockets of our jacket to look normal. Soul's were gullible, not stupid.

"Thank you ma'am." Said Nico with our mouth. I was beginning to feel very guilty for taking all of the medical supplies.

'Relax, it's for a cause. I want to protect my family.' Nico insisted. I hate to say it but it made me feel better about it. It was a cause I could get behind.

I scooted off the bed/table thing. "I should probably leave my parents must be worried." I said to the nurse, Nico practically gagged with how much innocence I put in our voice.

I opened the door and walked back to the car, but not before grabbing grabbing some food. By the time we got back it was pretty dark. The sun was setting.

We deposited the McDonald's on Jason's lap and sat in the back seat begrudgingly. The only thing that made us do it was because we didn't know how to drive, and we were the youngest ones there.

'I don't like to think about it but, I'm actually older than then by a long shot.' Nico said. 'I don't think i want to know.' I responded. 'You probably don't.'

"Did you guys get the supplies we sent you?" I asked. "I sent you mean, you just sat there thinking." Said Nico. "Fine you win."

"Yeah, we did." Said Percy, giving us a glance before he put the keys in the ignition and turned it. He turned to us. "So what else we need Nic- you guys?" We rolled our eyes. "Nice save Percy." Nico said sarcastically.

He laughed nervously. The car ground out a bit before finally starting. It had to be the sand in the engine.

"Anyways." I said. "We need No Pain, and maybe some Wake. We can find Wake at a gas station they sell it to truckers who pull all nighters."

"I guess this No Pain stuff will be harder." Said Percy. I shrugged. "Not really, it's obtained over the counter." "Narcotics sold over the counter! What has the world come to?" Said Percy. Jason was busy trying making a rainbow on the dash with a prism. A small rainbow refracted across the seats.

"Eclipse, Nico, do you guys have a drachma on you?" He asked. "Percy's broke and I have six dollars in change and a bus token."

I shrugged. Nico rolled our eyes. "Why do you presume I have money?" He asked. Jason shook the McDonalds bag in front of our face. "You say your broke too? Then where did you get fresh Micky Ds?" He asked.

"Your as evil as any monster I can think of." Nico groaned and reached into our pockets, he pulled out wads of foreign money. Euros, Anerican dollars, Canadian dollars, pound notes, and finally plastic bag full of golden coins. The funny thing is, I don't remember any of that being there before. The medicine was in a grocery bag in the back by the cooler. I gave the bag to Jason and shoved the rest in our pockets.

It was strange, we didn't know who was in charge of what anymore. At any given point it could be Nico's or mine.

Jason whistled. "Where do you get these things?" He asked. Nico shrugged. "They just appear in my pockets if I need one."

Jason passed back the bag. "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Reyna at Camp Jupiter." A girl , who i took to be Reyna, appeared in the fragmented rainbows. She looked a bit surprised but his it well, Nico had to point it out to me.

"Jason? This is a pleasant surprise." she said she was wearing armor and holding an Imperial Gold sword. "How is Piper and your... friends?" "Their back at camp, I'm on a quest right now with Percy and... Nico." He said glancing back at us.

"Does she know what's going on?" I asked seriously. He shook his head. "Know what?" Reyna asked seriously. We pushed ourself towards the front of Paul's car. "Hey Reyna, it's Nico. In just going to give you the condensed version okay?" She nodded.

"Okay, where to start? The world has been taken over by a peaceful race called the Souls. Their parasites that are surgically implanted into a Host. You can tell who's a Host by their eyes, if they are they have silver rings in them like mine." He said pointing at our eyes.

"Slow down please, what are you saying? The world was taken over by aliens in one summer?" Reyna demanded.

"I know!" Said Percy. "Can summer vacation ever just be summer vacation?"

"Nico it's my turn to talk I know more about this than you do!" I said using our mouth. He rolled our eyes and scoffs. "Fine." He says and I face Reyna. She seems about shocked at our small argument.

"Well, I'm Eclipse. I'm a Soul, and I'm supposed to be a secret so you can't tell anyone. So yeah, the world was slowly conquered by Souls, the parasitic alien race I'm a part of. Nico and I kinda need to borrow your camp's infirmary/hospital thing to save both of our camps from being taken over."

I let it sink in.

"Why do you need a hospital to save our camps? We haven't exactly been on good terms since what happened to New Rome." She asked suspiciously.

We fidgeted. "I need to preform a bit of surgery on a demigod."

Her eyes narrowed. "What kind of surgery?" She asked.

"We just need to remove a Soul from ou- Nico's sister Hazel." I said. Nico rolled our eyes. "Nice save." He said sarcastically.

Reyna stared at us. "I think I've missed something, what's going on?"

Nico snapped into action. "It's nothing important right now. What we need is a room ready for us, okay? We gotta finish gathering supplies and nab Hazel."

"Explain to me why I'm talking about this during war games again? I'm getting lost." Reyna said. Iris' voice suddenly resounded. "Time is up, please offer another Drachma for more time."

We quickly fished into our pockets and pulled out the bag. We tossed another golden coin into the rainbow.

"Thank you." Said Iris' voice.

"Okay this isn't nearly as short as any of us would have liked so let's cut to the chase, and I don't mean my girlfriend." Said Percy.

Jason took his turn now. "Hazel was captured by the Souls and they put one inside of her. We know she's still in there because no armed men have come to either of our camps. We have to rescue her before she cracks." Jason said. "And Eclipse here happens to know how to remove a Soul from it's Host." He explained pointing at us. "And it requires surgery." He finished.

"Okay I understand but it must stay a secret. Octavian will not be happy and neither will many Romans." She said. "You need a room you have a room. IM me when you have her." She said before ending the message.

We drove along in silence for a few moments before Percy spoke up. "Where do we need to go next?" He asked and Jason pulled out a road map.

"If what Eclipse said is right we can get everything on our list in the same city." He said.

"Looks like we're headed to San Francisco."

* * *

Review if you like!

-Tomboy


	16. Chapter 16

Body and Soul

You probably noticed I changed my username, that's only temporary. I did it as part of a joke with my sister. It's because I love quoting Eddsworld (which is amazing!) so my username is an Eddsworld quote.

Writers block sucks! I haven't updated because of it. I'm pulling myself out of the worst of it.

Man this chapter is short.

* * *

The drive to San Francisco was way to long for either me or Nico. Seriously, way to long. But car was the only means of transportation without using Nico and I as a taxi service.

From what Nico tells me popping out of walls with other people is really tiring.

Now that I think of it, Nico seemed on edge ever since we all crossed the border of California. It was like he was really alert all of a sudden. Like, three cups of double expresso alert.

In fact, everyone in the car was really alert. Percy had his pen pined to the steering wheel by his hand and Jason was fingering the sword he had on his lap. There was a tense silence hanging in the air, and it hung there getting tenser by the minute.

The road was empty and there was no traffic at all, we could see for miles in any given direction, that a if there wasn't any trees. Suddenly I a spotted a silver Seeker car right behind us, it was being driven by a pair of woman with crazy hair. I couldn't think of anything to say. I hadn't even seen them coming up behind us.

"We're being followed." Nico said quickly, grabbing control. "Seekers." Jason looked back and swore, the Seekers' car suddenly sped up as if to ram us. The vehicle suddenly shimmered and changed shape into that of two women with snake legs riding a huge black dog. "Percy!" I called. Percy checked the mirror. "Those, are NOT Seekers, they're Gorgons!" He said stepping on the accelerator again.

"What, Medusa?" I asked frightened, from what I could gather from Nico's mind, Medusa was a VERY strong monster with eyes that turn people to stone. If we turned to stone who would save Hazel? "What do we do?" I asked anyone. Nico took control and pulled something from the floor, it was glass jar with a metal lid. If I remembered correctly, this was an empty jar of alcohol pads.

"Run or fight, or this." Nico said and pulled out a really bulky box with a classic yellow and black caution label from under Jason's seat. We pulled the heavy box onto our lap and quickly fiddled with the latches, our face was bathed with green light as the box opened to reveal three vials of glowing green liquid. I realized just what Nico was planning. Roast dog.

Percy looked worried. "Nico, what are you doing?" We glared at him, and noticed the other Hellhound barreling towards us. "Eyes on the road Seaweed Brain!" We called (Nico added the Seaweed Brain part). He turned around quickly and swerved around the huge black dog.

The vials clattered about so we closed the box before any of them could fall out. We placed one vial into the glass jar and opened the window.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked. Both Hellhounds where directly behind us. With as much force as the both of us could muster we threw the jar at the ground below the monsters. As soon as the jar hit the ground it broke, but the magical glass vial of Greek Fire didn't! Alcohol only spread fire if there was a fire!

The Hellhound bounded over it and Nico swore under our breath, the vial hadn't broken! "Drive!" Jason yelled suddenly and Percy hit the gas pedal and looked out the rear view mirror. He cursed under his breath leaving us confused. That is, until the road behind us blew up into emerald flames. We looked back out and saw that the second Hellhound had stepped on the vial and had gone up on flames, catching the other one on fire too. The Gorgons' screams were absolutely horrible, I felt sick to our stomach. Guilt was rising and I felt ready to hurl.

I almost couldn't believe it. I had hurt someone or something, w-whatever they classified under! Nico intervened before I could give us what was probably a very serious panic attack.

"Well, That surprisingly kinda went as planed." Nico said turning to face our body forward. The tense atmosphere seemed to dissolve slowly as they continued a bit, watching the fire closely.

'N-Nico, will I have to do that again?' I asked him nervously. I felt scared of what we might have to do.

'Most likely. Things like that are pretty normal. ' He answered almost immediately.

Sensing my distress he continued. 'Don't worry, monsters are my specialty, so just let me take care of it. Okay?'

'Okay.' I responded.

"Guys do you want one or not?" Jason called. Our head snapped up. Funny, I hadn't realized we had been staring at the floor.

"Sorry!" I said quickly.

"What was the question again?" Asked Nico.

"We asked if you wanted a pillow. It's only seven and you look like you're going to pass out." Percy said.

I hadn't realized how tired I was. Was it the stress? I heard that stress could make people tired.

"Thanks." I said. Even out voice sounded groggy it sounded like a little kid's too. Nico didn't like that. At all. But I was too tired to care, I wanted to sleep, peacefully. With nothing happening. No dreams.

But it seems either Nico or our shared body didn't want to cooperate as we didn't fall asleep right off the bat. It may have had something to do with how uncomfortable a car is, or how much loader a car gets when you put your ear to it. Or how it wasn't that late.

It wasn't that I wasn't tired, believe me I was. I was lying across the seats trying to fall asleep.

"Sit up, it's dangerous for people to lie down in a moving car.", Jason warned. "I knew a guy that died that way. The car got hit and he died because the frame of the other car broke and impaled him."

I will admit that really freaked me out. I sat us up almost instantly. Of course that made it harder to sleep. Eventually though, Nico managed to find a somewhat comfy spot with our head cushioned by our seat belt. I'm not sure what time it was but we drifted off to sleep somehow.

We didn't dream or anything. It felt like we slept for maybe three minutes and then we're getting shaken awake.

"Hey guys. Get up. It's your turn to be look out." Said Percy. We woke up almost as soon as he said that. Of course our forehead collided against his jaw.

"Oww!" We bother yelled. But Jason shhed us. They had set up camp in the woods with a fire pit with a tarp over it to keep the smoke concealed. I noticed a prism besides some gold coins.

"So who did you two IM?" Nico asked. Subconsciously I asked, 'Whats "IM"?'

'Iris messaging. It's like video chatting except demigods can use it.' Nico responded.

Meanwhile Percy looked over at the coins and prism with a "Oh-My-Gods-I-Almost-Forgot-About-That" face and he hurriedly tossed the items into a bag.

"Hey, eat up." Said Jason handing us a cup full of breakfast. "It looks like the unholy offspring of eggs and bacon in a cup." Nico responded.

"Uh, what is this?" I ask. He looks up from his work with a questioning look. I point at the cup. "Oh it's eggs and bacon." He said. "In a cup." He added.

"Score one Nico; zero Eclipse." Nico said. He looked over at Percy. "Do what are we doing today?" he asked.

"Well, we're going to drive into San Fran and bust out Hazel today." Percy responded. "And with all the things we're going to do. You better eat your breakfast."


End file.
